Midnight Questions
by Lissiana Malfoy
Summary: Hermione and Draco are dating. But they must keep it a secret. Its there 6th year. Something is up with Draco and Hermione will find out what. rated for later chapters


**A/n: I'm writing this on Hex. (Hogwarts Extreme for those who don't know) I am playing the part of Hermione which my friend Eric is playing Draco. It was his idea to turn the story into a fic. So here you go guys! I have the next 3 chapters as well! Please review and I will post them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HP. If I did… Well Things would have been different. :)**

_** Chapter 1**_

Hermione sits outside by the lake and stares up at the moon. She had borrowed Harry's invisibility clock because she had needed to be alone. Shortly after she got to the lake though she removed the clock. She knew there was a high chance that she would get caught but at this point she honestly didn't care. She had so much on her mind. She took the ponytail holder out of her pocket and pulled her hair up into a sloppy ponytail. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure walk up beside her until he sat down next to her. She turns her head and smile. "Well it took you long enough."

Draco began to walk out of the Castle walls, he had been held up by Goyle. Some days he was just such a prat it made him want to scream at his idiocy. He found his way to the lake where he had promised to meet Mione. It had been a few months since they began to date, secretly of course. It would be absolutely horrible if anyone had found out they were a couple. A pureblood like him, dating a muggleborn. His father would never have it.

He let a small smile wash over his face when she saw him, "It wasn't my fault." he said sitting down next to her, "I got held up that's all. Besides, you seemed pretty lost into thought a while ago. I didn't think you actually noticed I was here at all."

She kinda shrugs her shoulders and looks back towards the lake. Something was up with her boyfriend. She wanted to ask him but she didn't want to start a fight. Since the day the term had started he had been getting more and more closed off. She bites her lower lip. "Draco, Why are we together?"

It was honestly just a simple question. It still amazed her daily that a pureblood like him would want be with her. And even being as smart as she was she still couldn't figure out why.

Then there were times when she wondered if their relationship would even last. They had to keep it a secret and it killed her.

Draco was a little dumbfounded by the question. It was a simple one, but at the same time it was a somewhat difficult one to answer. He was with Hermione because he really liked her, not just because she was smart, but because she was special to him. There was something about her that just attracted him to her.

"Because I like you." he said bluntly as he looked out to the sparkling lake. "I- there's something about you Mione." he said now looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. He knew she must hate keeping their relationship a secret, but had it become public knowledge, he would never be able to see her...ever.

She sighs and chews on her lower lip. A bad habit that she really needed to stop. His answer bothered her. She had never understood what had even brought them together and that could be the very thing that's tearing them apart. "Why is it so important to keep us a secret Draco? I mean I understand the whole blood status thing but if that was the case why would you be with me in the first place?"

She can't look in his eyes any longer. She turns her head and looks down at her hands that were tangled in the invisibility cloak. "I just... I don't understand" Which scared her. There was little that she didn't pick up right away and understand. But this... It was like a whole other wavelength that she didn't pick up the frequencies for

Draco sat quietly, hesitant to answer. Could he tell her that his father was trying to get him to become a death eater? Could he tell her that he would be fighting against her in the end? He couldn't disobey his father; it would get him murdered if he did anything against him. He sighed slightly and looked onto the blackened lake, "Mione, we have to or else I can't see you anymore. My father would rather have me dead than see me together with a muggleborn like you. But I want to be with you. You- you're special to me."

In all honesty, Draco was a bit embarrassed to be telling her that, but it was all true. Despite their differences, he felt, as cliché as it may sound, complete with her around. He didn't have to worry about anything when he was by her side like this. "We don't have to understand it Mione." He said. "I don't want to question this. I don't want to lose you..."

Hermione knew she was going to get an answer like that so she wasn't surprised just a little disappointed. "Fine. We can keep it a secret. But you need to stop being so secretive. I don't want to feel like you are hiding things from me. Especially since pansy is always shoved so far up your arse I'm surprised you can even walk half the time."

She knew what he meant when he said that she was special to him because he was special to her as well. "I understand why you don't want to question this. I only asked because I'm worried about us. I don't want to lose you either."

Draco could see the disappointment in her eyes and felt slightly guilty. But there wasn't anything he could do about it unfortunately. He chuckled slightly; Pansy had always been around him as though they were attached by the hip or something. But she didn't pose any harm so he didn't really do lichen about it. That and if he did, people would get a little too curious for his own good.

"Alright" he said answering her about being secretive. He didn't want to have to tell her only the partial truth all the time. He wanted to tell her everything. To spill out all the secrets of the Malfoy family so he wouldn't have to watch what he said half the time. Most of all, he wanted to tell her that he was destined to fight against her...to fight against her and her best friends in the end. To be a minion of the Dark Lords will. But he would have to keep it all in, until it is no longer concealable. "Well, I'm glad you don't." He said grasping her hand out of the invisibility cloak and intertwining their fingers together.

Hermione squeezes his fingers and smiles. Even though he said that he wasn't going to keep things from her, she knew there were things that he wasn't going to tell her. Like why had he been sneaking around the castle on nights they weren't meeting? "You can trust me Draco. I'm not going to go tell the whole school all the Malfoy family secrets. And I won't judge you. Nothing you can say or do would change my opinion."

She leans against his shoulder and relaxes slightly. "By the way Draco. Happy 4 months."

Draco smiled at her happily. He wanted to believe her, but how could she not judge him about everything he had been doing on the nights he hadn't come to see her? Any sane person would, and this was a serious matter, he knew she would detest him to no end if she knew the truth.

"I know Mione." He said squeezing her hand. "There are just dark things in my life; I don't want to subject you to them." He said to her leaning in and kissing her cheek softly. "Happy four months indeed." He brought a small box from out of his Pocket and handed it to her. It was honestly a hard gift to buy. Small and simple was the way he went. Inside the black leather box was a small silver bracelet. Nothing fancy, but he thought it would complement her.

"How can I be part of your life if you keep things from me Draco?" She blushes and takes the box from him. "Draco, you didn't have to get me anything" A smile coming to her face. She opens the box and gasps. "Oh, it's so beautiful." She ran her fingers over the silver bracelet.

There were days that she was confused as to why she even fell for Draco. But there were days like today when she looked into his eyes that she saw her whole world in his eyes. She could honestly say she was falling in love with him. Not that she would tell him that. Not this soon anyways. She didn't want to make things weird between them. She takes in out of the box and places it on her wrist. She looks up at her boyfriend. "Will you fasten it for me Draco?"

Draco felt slightly guilty at her comment. It was true. There would never be any real relationship between them if they weren't able to share everything with each other and not fear what the other may think. Right now, he couldn't tell her everything. For one, it was a little too soon to be spilling out his darkest secrets to her, and two: he wouldn't be able to bear it if she decided to leave him because of them.

He couldn't help but smile when she opened the box. He was right; a simple silver bracelet really did compliment her. "Of course." he said grasping the two ends of the bracelet and clasping them together. Not only was it beautiful on her, it was a perfect fit as well. It wasn't too tight, nor was it jingling around her wrist with a high possibility of slipping out. "It looks perfect on you Mione." he said to her kissing her wrist ever so softly.

She blushes darkly when he kisses her wrist. "I feel bad. I wanted to get you something but I had no idea what to get you." She pouts. That wasn't exactly true. She had gotten him something but she had left it in the dorm because she herself wasn't sure if they were going to last through the night.

She starts to chew on her lower lip again before she sighs. She had to make a choice. Either she leaves him now without ever knowing how far this could take them or she stays patient and waits for him to trust her enough to let her in.

Not that she would let him know but Harry was thinking that Draco had become a Death Eater over the summer. She wanted to deny it but she knew his father. If that was the case she had decided 2 months ago that even if he was she wouldn't leave him. She would try to help him get out of it... If that was what he wanted?

She looks over at her boyfriend and is mesmerized by his beautiful grey-blue eyes.

Draco smiled at her, "It's alright. I'm just glad you like your gift." he said slightly happier. He knew how difficult it must be for her to be with him. It was obvious to anyone he kept secrets, and even though Hermione was his girlfriend, he couldn't tell her the whole truth. For any relationship, keeping secrets don't keep the relationship going strong, it desecrates them.

Over the summer, his father had made all the actions necessary to make him an official Death Eater. He hated the mark on his forearm, the horrible black ink forever stained on his skin. He despised the very thought of it. But there was nothing he could do about it, not then, and not now. Had he spoken up to his father during the summer, he would have returned to Hogwarts a completely different man.

"What are you staring at?" he asked with a curious expression with a slightly raised eyebrow. She had been staring straight into his eyes for some time now.

She blushes softly at his question. "I didn't realize I was staring. I'm sorry." She turns her head and starts to play with the bracelet on her wrist. She knew they needed to be going back inside soon but she didn't want to leave just yet. It had been over 2 weeks since the last time that she had seen him.

She hated that Harry had put those ideas in her head because ever since then she had doubted their relationship. And she didn't want to do that. Being with Draco was more than she had ever thought it could be. He made her laugh. He made her smile. He was actually someone to compete with in smarts as they were both at the top of their class. She was ahead of him by very little.

But unfortunately with the good came the bad. He was the only one that could make her cry and the nights when she doesn't hear from him or he blows her off are always the worse.

Draco smiled at her, "I don't mind, I get lost in my own face some days." he teased to her. The sky had begun to darken, and he knew if they had any hope of not getting detention, they would have to leave to return to the Castle soon. He hated keeping their relationship secret most days. He wanted to be able to come up to her in the middle of the hallway after class and hold her. He wanted to be able to talk to her normally, rather them patronizing her all the time for being a muggle born the way everyone expected him to.

But, if he wanted to keep staying with her, this is what they had to do. Even if they only got to meet for a few hours after days of not seeing each other alone. Some days he would have to blow off the few days they could see each other because of the horrid mark on his arm. Right now, the Dark Lord was planning something big, and he was the main part in the plan.

He had to kill Dumbledore

She rolls her eyes at him and smacks his arm playfully. "Oh Draco, You're so full of yourself." She stands up and stretches. "We should probably go before someone catches on. As much as I don't want to." She looks at him and reaches her hand out to him.

She wondered if he hated keeping their relationship a secret as much as she did. She would like to just run up to him in the hallway and hug him most days after class. She had almost done it a few times but lucky she had stopped herself. It would have killed her for him to push her away. Just like it hurt every time he called her a mud blood. But she was use to that.

Draco laughed slightly as she smacked him playfully. He didn't really mean it, only partially. With a pained smile, he grasped her hand and rose from his seated position. He hated the fact that he couldn't see her as a normal couple could, and that their meetings were so brief, it felt as though they were only for a few minutes.

"I guess. You go on first." he said annoyed that he couldn't be with her any longer or else they were at risk of being exposed. "I'll see you tomorrow..." he said painfully as he knew that the next day, he would go back to calling her the mud blood whom he supposedly hated.

She squeezes his fingers gently as she walks closer to him. So that her small frame is close to his. She wraps her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes. "Tomorrow. Give me a sign. Any sign that if there was any way we could not be a secret then we wouldn't be. It can be a simple gesture like a smile or a wink. I don't care. Just show me that you care."

She stands up on her tippy toes and presses her forehead against his. "Dream of me Draco. Ill owl you when I am able to sneak out to see you again."

Draco wrapped his arms around her small waist as she did around his neck. He didn't want to leave separately, he would rather leave together, hand in hand and not the least bit ashamed. A dream that was limited to only his dreams, and nothing more. As he stared into her eyes lovingly, Draco couldn't help but notice, again, how beautiful she really was. Her eye, hair, smile, everything to him was almost breathtaking.

"I always do." He said to her before pressing his lips gently on hers. It was brief, but he didn't want to do anything further then that because he would be tempted to keep her longer and risk being exposed. "Goodnight Mione." He said before dropping his arms to his side

She pouts softly at the shortness of the kiss. All of their kisses were like that. And it was kinda depressing. One of these days she was going to get a kiss that would make them both weak to their knees. She smiles at the thought. She could see it as clear as day in her mind. "Will you promise me you will give me a sign tomorrow?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and pulls the robe closer to her. Once she got the answer she wanted... no needed she would have to go. Harry was probably already looking for her. Luckily she had bewitched the marauders map so that it never showed when she and Draco were alone together.

Draco smiled at her, a smile reserved for only her eyes. "Yes." He said, "I promise." Kissing her forehead softly before looking out beyond her no doubt Potter and Weasly were looking for her, seeing how without her they scarcely seem to function. "Now you should go." He said slightly pained. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He sat back down onto the ground, his eyes kept on Hermione as she left back to the road that led to the castle. One of these days, he would steal her. Just for one whole day not care about anything but the two of them, and maybe for once be able to share an actual kiss without any hesitation. After an ample amount of time had passed, Draco stood and walked back to the dungeons, hopefully tonight he light get a foot night's sleep rather than sneaking around preparing the assassination of Dumbledore

Hermione slips the invisibility cloak around her as she gets closer to the castle. Her heart hurt more than it usually did after leaving him. She sighs . Go figure when he starts acting weird her feelings get stronger. She silent cast a silencing spell on the door and on herself as she starts to open them. She turns her head and briefly looks back at him.

She was exhausted. She hoped sleep would come soon since she had done all of her homework before going down to meet with Draco. When she got to the common room, Harry and Ginny were curled up sleeping. Ron looked right at her. "Where have you been Hermione?"

She sighs softly and sits the cloak down on the table in front of harry. "I was out taking a walk. Why?"

He shrugged. You were gone for a long time and we couldn't see you on the map. We were starting to get worried. She smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "Well you don't have to worry Ron. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

With that said she turns and walks up to her dorm room. Lying down on the bed she curls up with the one thing of Draco's that she was able to keep without question. It was a hoodie of a muggle band call My Chemical Romance. She inhaled the scent of Draco and falls asleep.

Draco used a silencing spell on himself and the doors he opens to make sure no one knew he came in. No one seemed to kind him either way, all of the people lounging in the common room were too busy engrossed in their own matters to even take notice. Without so much as a word, Draco went to his dorm and plopped himself onto the bed. The green and black color scheme gave the room a far more sinister look in the dark. As he closed his eyes, dreams engulfed him, as soon he was in a world where he and Hermione were together without any restrictions.

**Chapter End**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
